


Vroom Like A Black Car

by karfishylicious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Road Head, Road Head Johnny, just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is a tease.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Seo Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Vroom Like A Black Car

**Author's Note:**

> please if you get the reference to road head johnny you're the best ever, if not look up @jokheiz on twitter, its an uber driver johnyong au
> 
> title is from super car by superm
> 
> i wrote this because i couldn't stop thinking about johnjae and carjobs. so here we are. enjoy...?

Jaehyun was a tease. Johnny couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not. They were both out with Taeyong, Ten and Mark, but that didn’t seem to stop Jaehyun in the slightest. Throughout the day, Jaehyun would do these little things, not too obvious to their friends but glaringly sexual to Johnny’s gaze. Letting his hand rest on the inside of Johnny’s thigh at the movies, squeezing ever so often so as to keep his mind on it. Licking his post-movie ice cream as it dripped down his cone, giving Johnny a knowing look. Johnny watches as the melting ice cream drips down Jaehyun’s wrist, and when he realizes he was staring, his eyes shoot up and Jaehyun gives him a wink before going back to talking with Taeyong. Johnny lets his head fall, looking into his bowl of cinnamon chocolate ice cream, trying to will his slowly growing bulge back down.

“Hey, Johnny, you good? You look like you’re trying to melt that with your eyes.” Mark chuckles and pats Johnny’s back, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… thinking about the movie, you know? It was pretty deep.” Johnny tries to brush it off, but his eyes flicker back to Jaehyun for just a second and the grin on his face told Johnny he knew.

The group spent about half an hour in the ice cream shop, just sitting and chatting, before Ten checks his phone and sighs. “Ugh, I have to get to work soon. Dance classes won’t teach themselves, yeah?” He smiles and stands up, stretching a bit. “I’ll see you all later!” The boys wave to Ten, and the bell above the door rings as he leaves. Taeyong sighs and stands up as the door closes behind Ten. 

“I think its about time I head home, too. I have to get up early tomorrow for class, and all that.” Mark stands up as well, picking up his empty bowl.

“Me too, plus I have some homework to finish up before tomorrow. We’ll see you both tomorrow, ok?” Johnny and Jaehyun both nod and smile, waving again as Mark and Taeyong leave the shop. A silence falls over the pair, and Johnny bites his lip nervously, not knowing what to say. Jaehyun breaks the silence, getting up from his chair and picking up Johnny’s cup. 

“C’mon, Johnny. No sense staying here by ourselves.” Johnny nods, and follows Jaehyun out to his car. Johnny hops into the driver’s seat, Jaheyun sliding into the passenger side, and another silence falls over them as Johnny starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot, making his way back to their shared apartment. Things don’t stay silent for long though, because Jaehyun has his hand on Johnny’s thigh again, and his breath hitches as he gives Jaehyun a glance.

“What’s been with you today, Jae?” Johnny tries to play it cool, but not doing too well because he notices his voice wavering with arousal. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, just moves his hand higher and higher, finally reaching Johnny’s dick and starts to rub it through his jeans. Johnny bites his lip and grips the wheel hard. 

“It was fun watching you squirm in front of everyone.” Jaehyun chuckles and keeps rubbing his dick, making it very hard for Johnny to focus on the road. “I just couldn’t keep my hands to myself, I guess.” Slowly, he pulls down Johnny’s zipper and unbuttons his jeans, tugging his dick out from his boxers, half hard and getting steadily harder under the warm, inviting hand of Jaehyun. Johnny whines, his hips bucking up as Jaehyun pulls his cock in just the right way. 

“Mmm… be careful John, wouldn’t want to get in trouble now, would you?” Johnny can hear the smirk in his voice, and looks down to see that he’s going about 20 over the limit. He takes a deep breath and slows down, trying to focus more on the road then on his dick. Jaehyun has other plans though. Maneuvering around the console, Jaehyun leans down and starts to lick at the tip, sucking on it teasingly. Johnny moans, gripping the wheel again, harder this time. He spares a glance at the speedometer, and as he makes sure he’s going the right speed, Jaehyun swallows his cock in one go. 

“FUCK! Jaehyun…” Johnny groans, fighting the urge to roll his eyes back in pleasure. Jaehyun ignores his outburst and starts to suck him off, the wet, sloppy noises he’s making doing nothing to help Johnny’s concentration. He lets a hand fall off the wheel and onto Jaehyun’s hair, gripping and pulling as he goes up and down along Johnny’s cock. Johnny gives up trying to hide his noises, and his low moans and praises fill the car, encouraging Jaehyun to suck faster. They’re almost home, and the cars in front of Johnny can’t seem to go fast enough as he gets closer and closer to cumming down Jaehyun’s throat. After what seems like both hours and mere seconds, Johnny finally pulls into the parking garage and immediately puts the car in park. 

He grabs onto Jaehyun’s hair with both hands and starts thrusting into his mouth, savoring the surprised gag that falls out of Jaehyun’s mouth, but he quickly adapts and opens his jaw wider, letting Johnny fuck his throat. Johnny can see out of the corner of his eye that Jaehyun is tugging on his own dick, and the sight alone makes Johnny cry out as he cums down Jaehyun’s throat. It doesn’t phase him, and he swallows it all, licking up and down Johnny’s cock to get it cleaned off. He pulls off with a wet ‘pop!’ and gives Johnny a grin, his eyes watery and his lips red and abused. Johnny leans over, kissing Jaehyun as his hand overtakes Jaehyun’s own on his cock, jerking him off fast and hard, relishing the gasps and whines tumbling out of his mouth into the kiss. Finally, Jaehyun releases with a yell and thick white ropes of cum shoot over Johnny’s hand, his jeans and his shirt. The pair settle into silence once more, the only sound being their heavy breathing and the rumble of the engine. Johnny looks down at his hand, and sighs. 

“Well, at least leather is easy to clean.”

Jaehyun bursts into laughter, and Johnny follows, their smiles bright as they lean in for another kiss.


End file.
